In wireless communications, adjacent cells managed by the same operator need to interchange respective interference information or load information, so as to perform corresponding operations such as adjustment or coordination, thereby improving communication system performance such as by reducing interferences and the like.
For example, under the CRAN scenario, centralized processing and distributed antennas have become the main features. For example, the range served by each of the remote radio heads (RRHs) can be taken as a CRAN cell.
However, in CRAN, since signals of different RRHs are processed in a base band unit (BBU) in a centralized manner, the case where the backhaul link between base stations is not ideal in conventional situations will not occur, and thus joint processing can be achieved, so that interferences within CRAN cells which are within the range managed by the same BBU are easy to be eliminated. However, the interferences between management ranges of different BBUs are still to be taken into consideration. Therefore, it is necessary to propose a mechanism which performs effective processing with respect to interference or load related information under the CRAN scenario.
In addition, current communication networks are generally deployed and operated by different communication operators. The network of each operator occupies a particular communication spectrum, and thus no serious interferences are produced to each other. However, with the application of the unlicensed spectrum (referred as the LAA authorized assisting access spectrum in some documents) such as the WiFi spectrum into the cellular communication systems, different operators may use the resources of the same unlicensed spectrum, thereby producing greater interferences. Therefore, how to achieve interchange of the interference information or load information between communication network entities managed by different operators so as to perform coordination across cells of operators has become a problem focused in the field.